


The Arcana One-Shots

by Xathia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the game available on the app store.





	1. Celebrating the Masquerade {Smut}

It was impossible to believe that this was the same Vesuvia that had been the one wrecked by the plague twice, and by the return of the Count Lucio, and more importantly the Major Arcana. Everything was so colourful, and there was a large feeling of relief and celebration was a requirement. Nadia had certainly outdone herself in the swift organisation of the masquerade to try and overwrite the chaos of the previous one. All of the rooms were filled with interesting things as I flitted into the ballroom. I loved to dance, much to my partner's amusement, though I had lost him on the way.

“Saskia,” a voice attracted my attention, and I could see who it was behind the mask without a problem.

“Ilya!” I scolded as I was then swept onto the dancefloor in one fluid movement, his arm firmly around my waist as his other held my hand. My dress swirled around both of our legs, my partner had chosen it on purpose for when we were to dance, though our friend had now apparently stolen the first song from him. “You know exactly what Asra will say,” I couldn't help but smile as we twirled around the floor, flitting amongst all the other dancers with ease. I had forgotten that Julian certainly didn't have two left feet, just an inability to cook anything as I was spun elegantly in time with the music that had seemed to come from nowhere.

Then another set of arms slid around my waist in the middle of another spin that had me leave Ilya's side and pulled me into someone else's routine. Asra's white fluffy hair was a standout feature from any angle as my head was tilted backwards slightly over his arm before I was immediately whisked off to the other side of the floor in his arms. He had the slightest of pouts on his lips whilst I caught a glimpse of Ilya's smirk from the opposite side of the floor. He had intended completely on riling up the male magician. I couldn't help but laugh and smile up at the love of my life as the song then came to an end. I couldn't hold back my amusement whilst I was swiftly escorted out of the crowd and towards the doors. Asra's arm was firmly around my waist, not giving me or anyone else a chance to steal me away for a mere second. Nadia and Portia spotted us from the balcony and waved with knowing smiles after seeing the little show from the boys, I only had the chance to return it briefly before I was pulled down a corridor.

My laughter was irritating Asra. He was getting more insistent as we passed the crowds and rooms, tantalizing smells of the food and drinks wafting through though I was never allowed to linger to see any more than a passing glimpse.

I don't think that he truly appreciated all of the small kisses I kept pulling him down for. Our relationship had been a chaotic circle from the beginning, and it was taking some getting used to that we weren't in the middle of danger and had to live each moment to its fullest. I would twist out of his grasp at any opportunity, stealing food and drinks from passing waiters who were coming from the kitchens and smiled before I was dragged further and further away from the partying masses.

Our room was in a far tower of the palace. Nadia had given us the illusion of privacy since we were numerous floors clear of the masquerade. My partner was breathing hard through his nose, I could hear him exhaling sharply as the door was unlocked, and I was pushed through with a strength I hadn't felt from the magician before.

His kiss was hot and dominating. I heard the door lock again behind us before I was pulled back into my lover's strong arms. His tongue demanding entrance and obedience as I gasped at feeling his fingers trailing along my bare back already, my clothing was long gone and forgotten as it started to pool towards my feet. Asra's lips moved down my neck, guiding me as he began to overwhelm my senses. He was determined to make his mark it felt, I could feel his teeth and tongue sucking and nipping at my throat. And then a dark growl rumbling from his throat as the last of my dress hit the floor. I stepped out of my shoes on automation, leaving myself naked to my partner as his hands began to snake from my waist. His fingers were creeping up my back, keeping me pressed against him before I was shoved backwards onto the bed.

I had never seen the heated expression on Asra's face as I had done at this point. I could feel my heat pooling between my legs as his clothes just seemed to disappear from him. His toned body pushing mine flat against the bed as I could barely breathe due to all the excitement resting on my chest. His lips and teeth were grazing over my throat, pausing only to suck my skin in harshly and leave his mark before slowly moving towards my breasts. My wrists were pinned to the bed either side of my head, though that didn't stop me arching my back off the sheets and into his mouth.

His eyes glared at me as I dared to try and direct him. I was definitely in for a lesson by the dark expression on his face. And I was going to keep pushing him.

A smirk graced my features as I thrust my hips up, my slit brushing his cock. I knew I was already soaked from the show of dominance, and despite his size, it would take no effort to slide his whole length in.

“I saw the way Ilya was looking at you,” he was warning me, pulling my wrists above my head as they were both pinned under one hand. “And you know exactly how he feels about you, and what that does to me,” his voice was low, and sending shivers down my spine as my thigh was lifted from the bed. I had allowed him to manipulate me into his preferred position and had tied some fabrics around my wrists to stop me from touching him.

A smirk graced his tanned features, before my back reactively arched off the bed. A gasp escaping from me before I could catch it. Asra was certainly enjoying himself and had plunged his whole cock into my gushing cunt. My leg was bent at the knee and was pinned as close to my chest as my flexibility would allow for. I had no way of covering myself, not that I felt the need at that precise moment in time. I wanted my lover to completely ruin me as his cock spent what felt like hours slowly dragging out of my pussy, making sure that my clit was being teased by his fingers in the process. His head was tilted to the side, watching me for each minute detail and twitch I made before thrusting his cock straight back in before I could figure out what was going on.

“You're absolutely soaked,” he was chuntering to himself, making sure I couldn't close myself off from him as his hips slammed into mine.

I cried out as he bit down hard on my shoulder, sucking the skin in and knowing that it would be highly visible in my usual attire never mind the revealing dress I was flitting about in before this point. He was demonstrating a point to me and to the world.

“Please Asra,” I groaned, I could feel the dam getting closer to bursting.

“No,” he grunted. His fingers were grinding against my clit relentlessly, my cunt contracting tightly around his throbbing cock. “You don't get to until I say you can,” he was panting and wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer.

“Please Asra,” I was begging, thrusting and tilting my hips up eagerly to meet his. “You know I never do this for anyone else,” I gasped, trying to spread my legs for him. “You're the only one,” I whimpered, teetering on the edge of sheer bliss.

“I best be,” I heard before everything crashed down around me. My whole body was bathed in my pleasure, my back arching off the bed as I felt Asra thrust awkwardly in. His cum deep in me as my pussy spasmed around his cock, milking him desperately for every drop he had as my nails broke the skin on my palms.

Our sticky, sweaty bodies were tangled with each other, which made me giggle as Asra lifted his gaze to shoot me a glare. He purposely wriggled his hips around before pulling out of me, watching my expressions of complaint with a smug grin.

“We should get a bath,” I breathlessly laughed, collapsed still back against the bed. “We stink of sex.”

“Mm, not necessarily a bad thing,” Asra pondered, and then wrapped his arms around me from behind, gnashing his teeth together playfully over my shoulder. “It would give an appropriate message out to anyone who dares to try anything.”

“You're impossible,” I giggled, nuzzling the magician in content happiness, making no attempt to move out of his embrace.


	2. "Don't be scared, I'm right here"

She bolted up from the bed with a gasp. Her body was trembling with the surging of adrenaline as she was clutching the sheet to her exposed body. Her cheeks were wet from all of the tears before she was hurriedly rubbing to try and dry her skin. She couldn’t stop the shaking as the sounds of thunder and lightning echoed around the dark shop. 

She threw her head back to check the space next to her, panicking that this was all a dream until she felt his touch on her back. A calming sensation as his magic trickled through her muscles. 

“Saskia?” Asra’s voice was thick with sleep, his fingers trailing up her back to reach her shoulder as she tried to steady her breathing. 

He was steady in his movements, sitting up to bring her into his arms as he slid them around her waist instead of trying to lower her back down to the bed. Her head was resting against his shoulder as he stroked her back, the repetitive pattern intending to soothe her frayed nerves. 

“Don’t be scared,” Asra’s voice was soft as his lips brushed against her forehead. “I’m right here.”

“I just keep seeing and smelling everything,” her voice was a broken tremble in the air. It was clear that she wasn’t trusting her senses at that moment in time. 

The magician sighed softly, before tilting her head up. His lips were soft on hers, slowly deepening his kiss as he kept their bodies pressed against each other. Her hands were trailing up his arms, before tangling in his hair, pulling sharply to elicit the moans from the man. She was swallowing up every noise he made, greedy for more as she tugged sharper and harder while then straddling his lap in eagerness to close all the space between them. 

Her breath was hot on his lips as they parted for air. She looked so gorgeous and vulnerable, her lips slightly swollen from his eagerness to ground her before his hand cupped her damp cheek, stroking away the tears that wouldn’t stop. Another clash of thunder and she shrieked violently, her nails digging into his back as she buried her head into his chest. 

Asra glanced about the room, the sheets were askew and piled at the bottom of the bed as the coolness of the storm began to infiltrate the room. He kept one arm around her back, supporting her need to feel him breathing and beating beneath her as he sought to get some external warmth around them as well. The magician had a special blanket made for these occasions since uncovering the truth, one that she had made infused with his soothing magic in the runes embroidered into the fabrics. 

Wrapping it around them made all the difference to the woman. Her breathing became steady as the soft warmth all around her seeped through to her bones, not that Asra had any intentions of letting her go as they settled back down in the bed. The storm continued to rage outside, the rain lashing against the windows as he stroked her hair. Her head was resting on his chest, and she was fighting falling asleep again. It was a long journey and a lot to process as he felt her slip into the dream realm, but they were in it together. Asra kissed her forehead before closing his eyes again, hoping that they would get to the night when she wasn’t haunted by the Lazaret but for now, it was essential to keep her grounded and to comfort her. Time would heal the wounds and memories, he just needed to be patient.


End file.
